


Arianna Reynolds character profile

by Tony166



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony166/pseuds/Tony166
Summary: A character profile for Arianna Reynolds, one of my original characters.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Arianna Reynolds character profile

Arianna Reynolds character profile

Name: Arianna Reynolds  
Full Name: Arianna Ivory Marie Reynolds  
Date of Birth: April 20, 1986  
Hometown: Solberry Square  
Homeworld: Solberry  
Race: Caucasian  
Species: Demigod  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 114 lbs.  
Occupation: Princess  
Affiliation: House of Solberry  
Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Regeneration, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Cosmic Telepathy, Cosmic Teleportation, Cosmic Storm, Celestial Combat, Meteor Summoning  
Weapon(s) of Choice: Two-handed steel-forged sword  
Hair Color: Dirty blonde  
Hairstyle: Long  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Style of Dress: Off-shoulder shirts, leggings, sneakers, stylish dresses  
Traits: Kind-hearted, pretty, friendly, attractive, intelligent


End file.
